


What took you so long?

by abi0511dela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abi0511dela/pseuds/abi0511dela
Summary: In which Dean find the peace he's always deserved, and he's finally okay with that.





	What took you so long?

The final death of Sam Winchester is maybe less heroic than you might think. Dean and him had gotten into a small argument, something dumb for sure, so Sam had gone to work a job on his own. Just a werewolf, a milk run, no big deal. But this werewolf had a bigger pack than was anticipated. Dean, after two days of missed phone calls rushes to find his brother. When he does, his heart is missing and he's laying on the dirty floor of an old farm house.   
Dean has a chat with a crossroads demon and finds out his little brother isn't in hell. It then takes him three days to decide enough is enough. He burns the body of his only living family member, and hopes that in heaven, Sam understands why he did it.   
Dean's next move is to hunt. He tracks down that pack of werewolves, and he kills them all one by one, saving the best for last. He keeps the last werewolf alive for 3 weeks. He has fire and revenge in his eyes. This is the son of a bitch who had killed his brother. After three weeks of torturing this monster, he snaps. He shoves his fist into the werewolf's chest and rips out its heart. It doesn't even matter that that isn't even humanly possible, this is Dean Winchester we're talking about. Then he loads the thing with enough silver to pay off his criminal record, and leaves it there on the floor to rot.   
After this Dean becomes reckless, every case he works becomes a near death experience because honestly Dean couldn't care less. After five months Dean decides hunting isn't the same. It's time to call it quits. He rents a motel room out for the whole month, he can't go back to the bunker, to many things there are Sam's. Dean drinks to excess, every single day, for a month. The motel manager comes to tell Dean if he wants to stay longer he's gotta pay and finds his body slouched in a chair. There are whiskey bottles everywhere. Alcohol poising wasn't the death Dean Winchester had imagined for himself, and he had imagined it a lot, but it did the job. Since it's cheaper to cremate a body than it is to bury it and nobody can find any family for this man, there's no worry about ghosts. Dean's body is burned.   
When Dean arrives in heaven he's outside a door that is so familiar to him that he opens it at once. He takes a cautious step into Bobby's house. There are streamers and balloons, and a welcome home banner. Standing around the table with a cake on it are Bobby, Charlie, Cas, John and Mary, they are all smiling at him. They do not care that Dean didn't go out in a blaze of glory. Off to the side a little is Sam, he's wearing a crooked party hat and smiling a crooked smile. Dean takes a few slow steps towards him. Sam opens up his mouth and says to his brother, "what took you so long?" Dean laughs hard for a minute then lunges forward, Sam does too, they hug and everyone else is laughing too. Suddenly Dean is surrounded by the people he loved best in life.  
Dean had always thought that to keep going was everything, living was essential. But there were other hunters to take care of the things that went bump in the night. Dean Winchester deserved to be happy.


End file.
